


An outstanding issue

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Protective Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: After Sherlock's return from his brief exile, Greg has a matter to discuss with him...Greg finds out about Sherlock's assault on Mycroft. He is not happy.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	An outstanding issue

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me.  
> Written in Spanish some time ago and translated with the help of Deepl, English is not my first language, I regret any mistake.  
> Thanks for reading.

Greg was really happy.  
Sherlock was safe and sound, and the Magnussen murder ese forgotten.  
Surely, being a policeman at the Yard, that the reason for his joy was that a psychopath seemed to have come back to life, causing a person to escape paying for a murder, should concern him and make him rethink his scale of values.  
But, as Anthea said, " The crises, one after the other, please".   
He would speak to her conscience later.  
Right now, he had an outstanding issue to resolve.  
A matter that he had been putting off until the time was right and the waters returned to their course,waiting for Sherlock to heal first, and then to be freed from extradition or jail.  
Whistling, he climbed the steps of Baker Street two by two.  
He smiled at Sherlock, who had recovered from his overdose and was standing in front of the wall hanging pictures of what looked like a new case.   
He greeted him cheerfully, asking him how he was, and welcoming him back home. A quiet chat.  
When the talk was over, he moved quietly towards the young man, who looked at him as if he feared that Greg would embrace him again, as he had done years before.  
What Sherlock didn’t fear at any time was that Greg, with a quick, nimble motion, would grab him by the wrist, twisting his arm as he turned it and pinned him to face against the wall with a sharp blow, while with his other arm he performed a painful strangulation technique on his neck, interrupting the passage of air:  
\- Ah, one more thing: If you ever touch your brother again, if you ever lay a finger on him again, I will kill you. Not even he will be able to find your body. And don't forget that Anthea is on my side. Is that clear to you?  
Gasping for air, and with his eyes watering from the pain, Sherlock could only nod.  
As abruptly as he'd caught it, Greg let go, patting him on the back, in good spirits, becoming the affable Lestrade he'd always been, while the other one huffed and puffed, trying to get as much oxygen as possible.  
\- Well, I knew we would understand each other. I'd better go. That said, it's good to have you back home, buddy. Take care!  
Smiling and as if nothing had just happened, Greg left, while Sherlock wheezed to catch his breath, with his hands on his knees, and looking at the empty space the DI had left, reminding himself that, for his own sake, he shouldn't erase the 'message' he had received.


End file.
